broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine
Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine '''(nicknamed Happy Fountain by her friends) is the adopted daughter of Princess Luna and the main defender of the land of Equestria and the Elements of Harmony, she is also the only pony to have interacted with "humans" and she replaced Twilight Sparkle as the Element of Magic after she died, she is the creator of the Elements of Darkness. Appearance Coming Soon. Personality Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine is usually very cheerful and happy, she always like having parties and making people laugh, she is always the focus of every party. Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine is a massive loner though and has no friends because everyone ignores her all the time. Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine didn't receive any education whatever but she's incredibly intelligent and super smart because her encounter and use of dark magics made her a master linguist and a genius. She has perfect control over her powers and is the most powerful alicorn to have ever lived and is extremely overpowered but her horn is broken from birth so it's okay. Backstory Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine was born into a family of regular unicorns, her mother and father are named Burly GrassWoods and Sunshine GardenRose respectively. They were a very rich family in Ponytexas, since they are rich they went to the theatre a play about darkness and evil and violence and evil, but the 5 year old Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine (who was then known as Harmony Shine) got scared and left the theatre with her parents, however her parents got gunned down in the alleyway because they were wealthy and Harmony Shine was very sad. Princess Luna was walking by the alleyway and found her so she adopted her and renamed Harmony Shine to DarkHarmony SoulShine and trained her in the arts of dark magic and evil spells. However soon Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon and started attacking different cities in Equestria, and she even destroyed Ponytexas! DarkHarmony SoulShine was very angry and yelled "Why did you do that I thought we were friends!" but Nightmare Moon did'nt care about her anymore, and the only thing she cared about was evil! So Princess Celestia told DarkHarmony SoulShine to defeat Nightmare Moon with the dark magic she learned, so DarkHarmony SoulShine tried to seal Nightmare Moon away with her supreme magic prowess but it was not enough. "I need more power!" she said so she absorbed the Elements of Harmony. Her previously golden blonde mane turned into moonlight blue (like Princess Luna's with lighter) and her rainbow coat became pitch black, decorating with glowing spots like stars in a night sky. She then used her newfound magical strength to shoot an energy beam from her eyes into Nightmare Moon's chest and sealed her into the moon, Princess Celestia was very glad and proud of her and promoted her to a princess, however Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine, consumed by guilt, left Equestria to explore other realms, she took on the appearance of a gothic pony, and she would repeatedly cut herself due to the sadness inside her heart. On her quest of self discovery Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine went to a strange planet called "Earth" and met a bunch of strange creatures called "Humans", among those he encountered some "Bronies" and befriended them, she went to Ponycon and had a lot of fun with them, blending along with them seamlessly since she can shapeshift with her dark magic. She also fell in love with Earthly wonders such as beef hamburgers and video games. '''Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine's Top 10 Video Games: 10. Nintendogs 9. Wii Sports 8. Wii Fit 7. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Never played it but heard its good!) 6. The Sims 3 5. Farmville 4. League of Legends 3. Plant vs Zombies 2. Angry Birds 1. Minecraft (She likes the xBox version better because she doesn't have a PC) Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine also met a girl named Emily and they became the best of friends, they hung out all the time and Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine taught Emily the dark arts and made her a powerful wizard before leaving to return to Equestria. When Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine returned to Equestria after traversing realms far and close, more than a thousand years have passed and she found out that Princess Luna is back, they reunited and they now live together in the Canterlot Castles. Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine also met the Mane 6 of the time, but Twilight Sparkle suddenly became evil due to the unstableness of the Element of Magic, forced to take her down, Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine sealed her away to the moon before it was too late, she then took over the role of the Element of Magic to retain balance to the land. In order to make sure Equestria is protected in the future even without her guidance and watchful eye, she used her powerful dark magic and intellect to create the 6 Elements of Darkness: Evil, Anger, Violence, Scarcity, Rage and Frustration, she hopes that special ponies across Equestria could effectively wield the Elements of Darkness and retain order throughout the land. Princess Celestia has said that when she steps down from the throne, she believes that Princess DarkHarmony SoulShine should take her place due to her strength, wisdom and beauty. Quotes "Twilight Sparkle, oh no! She is dead! I must now take her place as the Element of Magic!" "I now royally declare that Minecraft will be the national game of Equestria, since it is very fun and never gets old!" "Emily, I will now teach you the dark arts, you can use this power to repel the bullies who annoy you at school." "Celestia, you're really going to allow me to take your place as the monarch of Equestria? That's amazing, I'm really happy and overjoyed, I can't believe Princess Luna didn't object at all!" "I might look very dark and evil, but I'm actually very happy and pure-hearted in the inside." "If I had more friends, I would be a lot happier and stop cutting myself all the time due to the infinite sadness inside me." Category:Alicorn Category:Princess ponies Category:Evil Category:Games